


Love Potion

by Approachingthedogpark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Facial, Frotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Never drink something you don't know the contents of...LANCe, Pining Keith (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Smut, mutual handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Approachingthedogpark/pseuds/Approachingthedogpark
Summary: After a mission success, the Paladins of Voltron are invited to a feast in their honor, and Lance is invited to feast upon a certain beautiful alien woman, who gives him a drink to help him last for her.What happens to Lance when he experiences coitus-interruptus? Why is Keith so angry today? Find out all that and more (Or maybe just that)!





	Love Potion

Lance had to admit, the people of Beuruta were gorgeous.

 

Their smooth, blue skin looked like it would feel like silk under Lance’s fingertips, their eyes were bright and bewitching, their hair more like soft feathers than anything hair-like. 

 

And best of all? They were  _ all female _ , and they were  _ into  _ him. All he had to do was say he was a Paladin and use some of his best lines ( _ Good thing I’m already in space, because you ladies are out of this world! _ ) and they were on him like flies to honey.

 

Oh. Yeah. He also saved their entire planet with Voltron, including the sacred temple that housed their great and ancient leader, but that had to just be a bonus. 

 

“No big deal, ladies, just doing my job~” Lance crooned, lounging back on one of the seven chairs of honor at the giant celebration feast being held. That’s right, in  _ their  _ honor! Now this,  _ this  _ is what being a Paladin was all about!

 

The others were at the table too: the Paladins of Voltron, plus Allura and Coran, the heroes of Beuruta, but the eyes of most of the women were on him. The Beurutans were giggling at his jokes, leaning in close and feeding him with dainty fingers. Maybe Lance died during the mission because  _ clearly  _ this was heaven.

 

All of the women were different shapes and sizes; muscled, thin, chubby, and all beautiful; but one  _ really  _ caught his eye. Maybe it was the fact her features felt familiar to Lance in some way; an angled jaw, a sharp nose. Even her eyes, a beautiful almond shape, which had started off cautious and even a little cold, were attractive and bewitching. They had become friendly after their mission’s success, and something inside of him warmed at the fact he’d earned her trust. Her name was Akia, and she was the leader’s great-granddaughter. She was preparing to take the title and was the strongest warrior of their planet. He found that throughout the night, others came and went, but she stayed by his side.

 

“Lance, there is something I would like to show you…” He really couldn’t resist when she put her hand on top of his and it felt tingly heat spark from his skin and down his spine. He was quick to leave the party, to the quiet of her home, a quaint little hut, buzzing with all sorts of technology and fairy lights. It didn’t take long to realize that what she wanted to show him was her appreciation. When they kissed, it felt like liquid fire down his spine. She gripped him by the back of his hair, pulling him into a deep, heated kiss,and Lance nearly melted when he was alerted to the presence of her fangs. They pressed against his upper lip, and, honestly?  _ Damn _ , hello there kink he didn’t know about-

 

“Here. I need you to drink this.” she whispered, voice husky as she pressed a cup into his hands. It was pink and had an almost sickly sweet smell, like someone decided that bubblegum was better off being a liquid. “You’ll need it to….keep up with me.” Her face flushed, a deep green under that soft purple, and Lance felt his head grow dizzy with lust. “With our stamina, most men can’t keep up with us.”

 

“Baby, I’m sure I’m  _ all  _ that you need.” was said as his first instinct, a bluff when he felt so out of his element and nervous, his second was to sniff the concoction before downing it in one gulp. “But, hey, if it’s for you, i’d do anything-”

 

“ _ Lance _ !” 

 

Lance froze as Shiro bust into the small hut, his face serious. Lance felt the urge to shy away from Akia as if he was caught doing something forbidden, like jumping on his aunt’s antique couch while eating crumbly cookies. Shiro didn’t even seem to notice what he’d broken up.

 

“We need to go, we got a distress signal on another part of the Galaxy and if we don’t leave now, we won’t make it in time!”

 

Lance felt that sweet taste turn to ashes in his mouth. They had to  _ leave _ ? He’d already swallowed the whole damn thing, and he could feel it fizzling and warm in his stomach, like he drank too much champagne. “But-”

 

“C’mon.” Shiro’s metal arm was on him and he was being dragged out towards the Castle. Lance could only give one last look to the woman he’d been about to be intimate with, and Akia merely gave him a smile, revealing those fangs that he could practically still feel tingling against his lower lip.

 

He gave her a smile back and a quick thumbs up. Goodbye, sweet Akia….At least he had quality fap material for later.

\---

 

Keith was more than relieved to leave that party so suddenly. He wasn’t one for the loud celebrations that followed battles. Socialization had never been his strong suit, especially not loud parties with tons of people that wanted to talk to him.

Unlike one  _ Blue Paladin, _ who could probably talk a Galra out of his armor. Damn it, Lance looked right at home on his little throne, a glass of some sort of Alien-alcohol in hand, a big smile on his face, women surrounding him…

 

Keith shook his head and took another turn in the ship, chewing hard on his lower lip. He just couldn’t stop thinking about it; Lance in his element, that beautiful Akia woman talking to him, in his space, taking him by the hand-

 

He needed to punch something. Hard. Possibly himself. How could he be jealous of her? He’d had all the opportunity in the  _ world  _ to confess his feelings, hell, he’d been around Lance in space with only five other people for  _ months _ , but this woman was able to do what he couldn’t in under 2  _ vargas _ ! And that’s why he couldn’t sleep, that’s why he was pacing the ship in his sleep-shorts and T-shirt instead of resting for the mission, his mind just couldn’t stop thinking about Lance and Akia holding hands, her lips on his, her hands on his warm, chiseled body-

 

Keith paused for a moment when he heard muffled noises coming from the door to his right, instantly recognizing that his pacing had brought him to Lance’s room. What was going on? Could he not sleep either?

  
Another noise, and Keith felt the hair in the back of his neck stand on end. That was a groan of pain, was Lance hurt?! He didn’t hesitate, opening the door to check on his comrade-in-arms. With a loud swish of the door, Keith came face to face with something he’d never expected;

 

Lance. Completely naked on his bed, his face flush and towel discarded on the floor. He must have gotten out of the shower and not even bothered to dry off because droplets were still falling from his chest and back, his hair matted and stuck to his forehead. Keith’s eyes dropped from Lance’s shocked, flush face, to his chest and settled between his legs. Oh  _ quiznack _ , his cock was hard as a rock, big and so red at the tip it looked painful. Precum dribbled down from the slit and onto the pillow that Lance was straddling with his thighs.  _ Fuck. What had he walked in on?  _

 

Before he could even think to apologize, Lance locked his eyes on his and licked his lips, making the Red Paladin’s brain stall.

 

_ “Keiiith..”  _ Lance whined, and Keith could feel his own erection twitching under his shorts. “Fuck, man, m’dying, m’gonna die..” he panted and rolled his hips, rubbing his erection against the soft pillow. Keith felt his mouth dry as Lance’s cock twitched and dribbled cum. 

 

Keith took a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. “What’s going on? Wh-why are you-” he could only gesture towards the scene that could have come out of one of his filthiest fantasies. 

 

“Akia...she gave me this special drink when we got back to her hut-” 

 

“You took a foreign drink from an alien planet before checking to see if it was poisonous?!”

 

Lance just let out a whine and covers his face with his hands, as if trying to block out Keith’s scolding. “People do stupid stuff when they’re promised sex, Keith!” 

 

“Did you have sex with her?”    
  
“No! Because  _ stupid _ Shiro said we had a  _ stupid  _ mission and we had to go to the  _ other side of the stupid Galaxy _ -” Lance gave a grunt of frustration and then started to aggressively rut against the pillow again, his balls were impossibly tight, his cock dripping and yet-

 

“The drink kicked in, and I thought  _ okay, I can just get off in the shower like any other day _ , but-but, it just won’t work! I can’t get off and I’m going insane, I’m gonna die, Keith!  _ Death by boner! _ ”

 

“Calm down!” Keith shouted through gritted teeth, admittedly in a not-very-calm manner. He sighed and shook his head. “So..what? You can’t cum, did you try, I don’t know...thinking about training?” To be fair, that never worked for Keith because all he ended up was thinking about how well he and Lance worked together, the smug little smirk on Lance’s face when he nailed a shot, the way he would pull his shirt off, using it to wipe the sweat from his face-

 

“I did.” Lance whined, cutting off Keith’s unhelpful thoughts. “I tried baseball. And Kaltenecker, and my grandma and I took the  _ coldest  _ shower I possibly could but..” he gestured to himself, and Keith couldn’t help but look again, mouth salivating at the sight of that cock, hard and jutting from his pelvis, curving upward. “..It won’t go away. And I can’t do it myself, and it hurts so bad, I think my cock is going to explode in the not-fun way!”

 

There was a pause, where the only thing that could be heard was Lance’s frantic breathing and the soft  _ shlick  _ of his cock as he futilely rubbed it against the pillowcase. Keith weighed his options in his head, a finger to his chin as he thoughtfully stared at Lance’s form.

 

“So you can’t do it yourself.” he cleared his throat and looked up at clouded blue eyes. He tried to look at them and only at them, not at the beautiful, sweat-drenched body that it was attached to. “Maybe you could do it if you had some help…?” 

 

Lance stared at him, and he could only stare back, holding his breath as the Blue Paladin weighed his options in his head. “You’d...do that for me?” his voice was soft and vulnerable, and Keith had to clench his hand into a fist to stop himself from petting his face to comfort him.

 

“Hey, I’d do anything for a teammate, you know that.” Was his answer, the safe one that didn’t involve him spilling how much he’d wanted to touch Lance, even before this.

 

Lance swallowed, his lower lip quivering, and for a moment, Keith worried that he’d said something wrong. Maybe Lance thought he was disgusting for even bringing it up? Lance liked girls, after all, this was just a shot in the dark. With every passing second, Keith felt more self-conscious and stupid for suggesting his idea and was ready to rescind his invitation and get the hell out of there when Lance looked up and into his eyes.

 

“Yeah, okay. It’s worth a shot.” he managed, his voice hoarse with desperation, “I can’t take it anymore, I just  _ can’t _ , so please...touch me?”

 

Keith felt all the air leave his lungs; how long had he wanted to hear that from Lance? Sure, it wasn’t normal circumstances, but he’d take it. 

 

He didn’t hesitate to wrap his hand around Lance’s cock and give it a squeeze. However, he realized a moment later that he’d forgotten to take his gloves off and was about to pull back, apologize for pressing the impersonal leather against his skin, but the way that Lance’s head rolled back and the “ _ Ohhhyeahhhh _ .” that spilled from his lips showed him he didn’t particularly care. Okay, he could do this. He gave an experimental pump of his fist, from base to tip, and Lance’s whole body shook. He could see the muscles tensing in his thighs, the twitch in his abdomen, and his eyes clenched shut.

 

“Oh  _ fuck- _ !” He could only gape as Lance screamed and bucked his hips, fucking Keith’s fist once, twice, a third time and then he was cumming, just from the stimulation of his gloved hand alone. Thick, white ropes of cum shot out and hit Keith’s wrist and arm, staining his gloves. He probably had some on his shirt, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Lance’s positively wrecked form to check.

 

“Ohhhhhshitfuck _ Keith _ …” Lance slurred and panted, body still trembling as he slumped forward and rest his forehead against Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s whole body shivered at the touch, at Lance’s hot breath against his hyper-sensitive neck. He didn’t dare take his hand off the other man’s cock, but his free hand wrapped around his waist, giving him a half hug.

 

“Well, that worked.” Keith rasped, then cleared his throat, trying to hide how it affected him to be this close. “Uh...you feel better?”

 

“Mmmm…” Lance waited a moment before letting out a soft whine and nuzzling his face into the other man’s shoulder. “It was really good, but...but I still feel…” Keith knew the answer without Lance finishing his sentence; he was still hard in his fist, his erection not even waning.

 

“I-it’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” Keith soothed, fighting the hitch of his breath when Lance nuzzled into his neck and lazily rolled his hips, idly fucking into his fist like his body was doing it on pure instinct. This was bad, Keith really needed to think, but it was hard when he had a needy, mewling blue paladin in his lap, his body radiating heat and seeping into his own clothes.

 

“Now that we know you can get off, it may just be that we have to get the stuff out of your system…” and how would they do that? Keith had a feeling that he knew the answer.

 

“Lay on your back for me, okay? I-I’ll take care of you.”

 

“My hero.” Lance murmured as he flopped onto his back onto the comforter, the pillow between his legs dropping to the floor, and Keith couldn’t help but smile; apparently the orgasm had made his sarcasm come back full force, and for once he was relieved to hear it. 

 

“You bet your ass I am. What were you saying at the banquet? We’re the heroes of Voltron, Defending the Galaxy..” he snarked back, stripping off his gloves before scooting till he was between Lance’s spread legs. He licked his lips, eyeing the pearl of precum that dribbled from his cock and onto his tan stomach. “It’s _ all in a day’s work _ , right?”

 

He brushed his lips to Lance’s thighs and basked in the whines that slipped from the other man’s lips. They were as soft as he thought they would always be, when he saw them in the group showers or as he touched himself at night, daring to think of only parts of Lance and not  _ every  _ part of him. 

 

He’d been so careful, but now he would indulge, both for Lance’s sake and for his own sanity. He dragged his tongue along the inner thighs he’d wanted so much, listening to each gasp, watching the way Lance’s legs twitched under his touch and his toes curled, how his cock jumped when he got to specific sensitive spots. Those Keith paid extra attention to, latching onto the sensitive patch of skin and sucking purple bruises with lips and teeth, till Lance’s gasps and moans turned into sobs and his thighs were littered with his marks.

 

“Keith…” hands wove into Keith’s hair and tugged lightly, sending a pleasurable shiver through him. “Please, n-no more teasing, I c-can’t-!”

 

Keith looked up at Lance’s frantic babbling and was immediately struck with guilt as he saw Lance’s face. It was scrunched up like he was in pain, tears pouring from his eyes and down the sides of his face into his hair. How long had he been crying? His eyes were squinted, trying to look at Keith through his pleasure-pain and tears.

 

Shit. He was being selfish, wasn’t he? Taking his time when Lance needed him now. He’d let his desires get the better of him. Keith didn’t have the words to apologize or to soothe, so instead he did what needed to be done. Locking eyes with Lance, he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and sucked, before slowly making his way down, taking him in inch by inch.

 

Keith was overwhelmed instantly; by the taste of Lance’s cum, the smell of his musk, the girth of his cock stretching his jaw. It felt so  _ good _ , better than he could have even imagined in his wildest dreams. Keith lets out a moan and breathes heavily through his nose, trying to take more of Lance into his mouth. Lance nearly howled and a moment later, his thighs boxed Keith’s ears, squeezing his head with those bruise-littered thighs as his nails dug into Keith’s scalp.

 

“So good, so hot, Keith,  _ Keithyesyes _ , my hero, my  _ heeeroo- _ ” Lance babbled endlessly, and if his mouth wasn’t being thoroughly wrecked right now, Keith would have laughed; it just figured that Lance wouldn’t stop talking, not even in bed. 

 

Lance was pushing him down, and all he could do was try not to choke as he took in more and more of the other man’s cock. He clenched his fists and took it, till he actually managed to get Lance to the root, his nose pressed against perfectly trimmed pubic hair, his eyes reflexively wet with tears as he fought back his gag reflex.

 

“Fuck, can’t believe you’re taking in all of me, that’s so fuckin hot, Keith, God, you’re so hot. Can’t believe this is happening, that I finally-” Finally, finally what? Keith couldn’t hear well with Lance’s thighs pressed against his ears, and he was so busy concentrating he couldn’t really hear the end. No matter, he would ask Lance later when he was in a better state. Right now he focused on swallowing around the head of his cock, making Lance’s babble shift to hoarse screams.

 

It felt so good, being completely enveloped by Lance’s body, but unfortunately Keith was not exactly an expert at head. With his face pressed so close while struggling not to choke on Lance’s cock jabbing at the back of his throat, it was making it extremely hard to breathe. He started to push his head up, but Lance’s hands tightened in his hair, holding him in place and causing a startled grunt to leave his nose.  He tugged at Lance’s thighs to emphasize his need to pull away, digging into the meat of them as he wrenched himself free. Lance wailed in protest, hands letting go of Keith’s hair and slamming onto the sheets with so much force that the bedsprings creaked.

 

When he managed to pry those thighs off his head, Lance’s pleading words assaulted his ears.

 

“Nnnooo, don’t stop, Keith, m’cummaaahh-” The Red Paladin took his first desperate breath of air just just as Lance hit his peak, cum shooting onto Keith’s lips and chin and a little on his cheek. Oh,  _ that’s  _ why he was trying to suffocate him. Keith could only apologize by running his hands up and down Lance’s thighs as he shivered through the aftershocks of his nearly ruined orgasm. He blinked back more tears and Keith felt his heart wrench in his chest. He unconsciously licked his lips, tasting Lance’s essence, and the other man groaned.

 

“I got you good, didn’t I?” Lance’s voice was rough and hoarse, like he was the one who had a cock down his throat. His hands curled back into Keith’s hair, and instead of the rough grab from before, he was tugging him gently back up his body, blue eyes more clear than they’d been all evening. “Sorry, man...”

 

Keith felt his breath hitch as Lance’s tongue darted out, licking at Keith’s chin and cheek, then his lips before delving into them for a kiss. Keith could only grip at the mattress on either side of Lance’s head, swooning on top of him. Funny how he’d just given the man multiple orgasms but  _ this  _ felt like the most intimate moment they’d shared together that night.

 

Lance pulled away from the kiss first and let his head flop back onto the pillow. Keith watched him smile,flush and sticky with sweat and his own cum. Lance slung an arm over his own eyes and he let out a breathless laugh.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Dude this is..it’s gay. It’s really,  _ really  _ gay.” 

 

Keith felt his heart plunge into his stomach, cold fear slipping into his veins. “Do you want me to go-”

 

“No!” Lance reached out and gripped his shoulders, eyes opening. His laughter was gone, but that soft smile was still in place. “No, sorry, I’m just reflecting. I’m glad you’re here, Keith.” Lance directed that smile to him, and Keith wondered if Galra had the ability to melt, because he felt like he would, right into the mattress. “Really. Out of any of the Paladins to come find me like this, I’m glad it was you.” 

 

There was a moment of hesitation, where Keith waged a war in his head before saying  _ fuck it _ and leaned forward, capturing Lance’s lips in a kiss. Lance nearly purred into it, lips soft and pliant. It wasn’t until a couple gentle, languid kisses that Lance whimpered and Keith felt something hard pressing against his stomach.

 

“So-sorry...” Lance murmured, lucid enough to be embarrassed at his third erection in the span of an hour. “Damn weird alien drinks, I-I think this is the last one, maybe, so if I just-” he rolled his hips, pressing against Keith’s stomach, and a soft whine left him again, his face scrunching up. “ _ Fffuuck _ , it hurts, Keith.” he gripped at the back of Keith’s shirt with a soft whimper.

 

Keith winced in sympathy; knowing what it felt like to have that post-orgasm oversensitivity. He pressed a kiss to the top of Lance’s head and stroked his hair, not afraid of touching so gently after the kisses. Lance relaxed into his touch, eyes fluttering shut, and again Keith felt the urge to melt.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m here. I’ll take care of you, alright?”

 

“Mmm, my hero.” Lance groaned back, and Keith felt his mouth twitch up into a fond smile. He knew exactly how he wanted to get Lance off for their last time. Straddling Lance’s lap, he ground their hips together, groaning as Lance’s hard cock pressed against his shorts. Lance hissed in a mix of pleasure-pain, and his hands gripped onto Keith’s not to coax more action, but to stop him.

 

“Ngg, wait, your shorts-”

 

Keith snorted through his nose and wiggled his hips, causing pleasurable tingles to go through his body, and Lance’s as well, if the moan that left his lips was any indication. “My shirt’s already ruined, so is my face, why not just make myself match?” 

 

“No. Stop!”

 

Keith froze, then. That same insecurity worming its way into his heart, making it clench in fear. Did he upset him?

 

“What? What do you need?”

 

Lance bit his lip and looked from Keith’s face, down his chest and to his shorts. His hands tugged at the waistband, snapping. “You’re hard too, right? It’s not fair that you get to see me but I can’t see yours!” Lance’s voice was high-pitched and challenging, just like all the other times he tried to rile up Keith. Just as usual, Keith happily took the bait. It’s not like he could deny he was hard, anyway, it was a noticeable bulge under the slim material of his shorts.

 

“Alright, fine. You wanna see it so much? Need to compare?” Lance perked up at that, and Keith had to bite his lip to stop his laughter. He tugged off his shorts and underwear without any finesse, leaving them crumpled on the floor, and he decided to throw his (very crusty, ugh) T-shirt as well, so he was just as bare as Lance. 

 

“Let’s see..” Keith straddled Lance’s thighs and grinned as Lance’s eyes traveled along his body again, his cock was nearly leaking already, and he had a feeling despite the pain, Lance would cum again pretty soon. Lance rolled his hips tentatively, and they both let out a soft gasp as their cocks brushed together.

 

“I’m bigger.” Lance murmured after a groan, smirking triumphantly. Keith could only gape at his audacity. 

 

“Like hell you are!” he gripped both of their cocks with one hand, a growl rumbling through his chest at the feeling of Lance’s soft skin rubbing against his. He bit his lip, eyes trailing over the sight of Lance’s slim, dark-skinned cock against his own. His was a rosy red at the tip and dripping, not as desperate looking as Lance’s own, but getting there. Damn it, maybe he was a little bit bigger. “If you are, it’s only by a centimeter, not even!”

 

“Still bigger-!” Lance’s triumphant laugh was quickly overtaken by a moan as Keith pumped their cocks together, making the Blue Paladin writhe under him and whine. 

 

“Doesn’t matter if you’re bigger if I’m the one in charge.” he managed between his own labored breathing and soft groans. He was so, so close, and it felt so good to have Lance hot and hard against him, the little moans, the whispers of his name. Keith saw fireworks behind his eyes as he came hard with Lance, his own cum shot out onto Lance’s stomach, whereas Lance only had a meager dribble.

 

“Fuuuck..” Keith whispered, falling forward and resting his chest against Lance’s. They laid like that till their breathing calmed. Keith had his ear to Lance’s chest, listening to the slowing beat of his heart.

 

“You think you’re done?” 

 

“I don’t think I could orgasm ever again.” Lance groaned dramatically, as Keith looked down at the other’s rapidly softening cock. “Seriously. Twenty years from now and the hottest alien offers me sex I’m gonna say  _ No thank you, I’m celibate _ .”

 

They shared a laugh, and after that died off, there was silence. A tense silence that covered them and choked at Keith’s throat  What should he say? Should he go? Was Lance done with him? What was  _ appropriate _ ? He hardly knew what to do with regular friendship things.

 

“...Hey.” Lance’s fingers ran through his dark locks, and Keith looked up at him. “Stay with me? Please? I don’t think I could sleep alone tonight.” 

 

The anxiety ebbed out of his body, leaving only relief and exhaustion. Keith nodded against Lance’s chest, hiding his smile. “Yeah, sure.” 

 

As Keith moved Lance’s pliant body under the covers and tucked himself in beside him, he couldn’t help but wonder how Lance had such control over him. All he had to do was say a few words, and Keith was at ease. The only person who ever managed that in his life was Shiro, and that was because of how long he’d known him and how well they knew each other. Lance, on the other end, was an enigma. A very sweet, very sexy enigma. How did they get this far?

 

_ Quiznack _ , he was too tired from this crazy day to think this through right now. Lance nuzzled up against him with a relieved sigh, and Keith wrapped his arms around his waist. Lance was out in less than a minute, his body exhausted from his ordeal, but Keith stayed up a little while longer, watching his face, how soft and vulnerable he looked in his sleep. Keith felt his protectiveness flair up and he fell asleep with his arms tight around him, knowing that this, this man, was part of the reason he was fighting in this war. 

 

The mission the next day was a success. They took out the large battle cruiser with the might of Voltron, and everyone seemed to be oblivious to Lance’s constant wincing as he sat in the Blue Lion’s cockpit, constantly shimmying as he tried to adjust himself. 

 

Thankfully, there was no huge elaborate celebration that night and they all decided to have their own little celebration together. Hunk made some delicious cookies, Pidge hooked up some old tech and created a movie projector, and before Keith knew it, he was sitting between Lance and Shiro on the couch, a bowl of some popcorn-substitute in his lap.

 

It was just like every other night together, except it  _ wasn’t _ . He was always so aware of Lance’s presence, but now it seemed amplified by a hundred. Lance had shifted so he could rest more on his hip on the couch than his ass, pressing his body closer to Keith’s. He’d occasionally reach in between his legs for popcorn, brushing his arm feather-light against his thigh, sending heat through him. In the darkness of their makeshift movie theater, Lance was comfortable enough to rest his cheek against Keith’s shoulder. Hot breath touched Keith’s neck, reminding him of the night before, of Lance’s ragged moans and the words between them left unsaid.

The second the movie had ended, Keith had nearly ran out of the recroom to escape. He was hot and bothered, his skin still tingling where Lance had been touching him for the past few hours. Fuck, what was that? Did he feel more comfortable being close after what they’d done? Either way, Keith needed to get back to his room and  _ fast  _ to take care of his growing needs, hopefully no one had noticed-

 

“Hey, Keith!”

 

Of course. Lance. Keith turned to see the Blue Paladin run to catch up with him so they could walk down the hall side by side, a cheery grin on his face. “Where ya going? Back to your room?” 

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

Lance sighed “Same. I heard Pidge and Shiro talking about setting up a volleyball net in the training room, and I don’t think I could take that kind of movement for a while...”

 

They walked in comfortable silence for a moment, and Keith saw his room up ahead. He thought this would be the end of their conversation, but he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and froze. Lance was currently hugging him from behind. Hot breath tickled his ear as the other man murmured “Feeling pent up?” and Keith swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“Hey, You don’t have to be shy with me, not after yesterday. You were stiff the whole movie...” Lance crooned, a hand sliding down to dip under the waistband of Keith’s pants. “The way I see it, I owe you two orgasms at  _ least _ . So what do you say? You wanna invite me in?”

 

Keith thought of all the things he wanted to say, the fact that he’d had a crush on Lance for months, that he would happily get him off anytime, there was no need for pretenses. But that still felt too scary to say.

 

Baby steps. For today, he would accept Lance’s offer. Tomorrow...who knew? Maybe if he was lucky he would have a few days at least before Lance’s dick woke up from it’s coma and started doing the talking again, chasing after another ‘alien babe’.

 

“...Y-You wanna come in?”

 

Lance’s grin could have lit up the room. He grabbed Keith’s hand, dragging him to his door.

“Of course! All in a day’s work, right? C’mon, I got something I want to try with you~”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the fic? Wanna talk Voltron with me? Hit me up at Gemmawritessometimes.tumblr.com! <3


End file.
